Pushing Her Away
by Nephthys835
Summary: For everyone who regrets being an impulsive person, for there are some things that can't be fixed in any  parallel world...  An old one-shot I found on my computer. Byakuran X OC


"I haven't been completely honest with you before, or was it after? Never mind. I… I need a favor. Please, just hear me out. I know you're busy, but this won't take long."

* * *

><p>The engineering university was a large building filled with people, as the exams were nearing. Natalia Amata, or Nia for short was heading towards said university with her fiancé, Byakuran Gesso, when a boy crashed into the former. The boy looked frightened, and started speaking in what Nia recognized as Japanese. Sadly, she did not know the language, so she could not help the boy. Her fiancé, on the other hand, spoke the language fluently, out of reasons unbeknownst to her, and was therefore able to commune with the boy. But after a while, the boy snatched the ID card that he dropped earlier, and Byakuran was examining, and ran like he saw a ghost.<p>

"What was that about?" Nia asked.

"I have no idea." Byakuran replied while chuckling at the frightened boy's retreating back.

Nia simply shook her head and smiled.

"Come on, the books aren't going to read themselves."

"You don't know that." Her childish fiancé protested.

"Let's give it a try."

* * *

><p>"…the next time I went there, and met him, she was with him again, but something happened. I can't help but blame myself for it."<p>

* * *

><p>Nia and Byakuran were out shopping for groceries, seeing as they've just moved in together, and had very limited supplies of food. And as every couple, they were a bit dysfunctional.<p>

"I'm telling you, if we buy all those sweets, we won't have enough money for real food." Nia argued.

"But marshmallows ARE real food." Byakuran protested.

"You're insufferable! Why did I ever agree to marry you in the first place?" Nia threw her hands in the air out of mock desperation.

"'Cause you love me?" Byakuran offered.

"Unfortunately." She accepted.

"Hey look out!" Too late, Byakuran already crashed into a boy with red hair, green eyes and glasses. Nia had a déjà vu feeling but kept to herself as Byakuran clenched his head in pain.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Byakuran!" she ran to his side, only to be pushed away. He looked at her with empty eyes that soon turned murderous. He started almost yelling at the boy in a language Nia didn't understand. The boy shook his had furiously, as if denying something, and ran.

Nia tried to help her fiancé once again, only to be pushed away again, only harder this time, so that she fell.

"What is wrong with you Byakuran?" she demanded and was about to yell at him more, when the look he gave her silenced her.

Emptiness.

"Just leave." He said slowly, painfully.

And so she did. And never turned back.

* * *

><p>"… That was the last time he saw her, and it was driving him crazy. Even though he masked it well."<p>

* * *

><p>Irie Shoichi entered his Boss' room only to find said Boss asleep on the couch with many folders scattered around him. Feeling curious, Irie picked up one of the folders, only to find it's contents to be records of a young woman named Natalia Amata. His eyes widened as he read through all of the files. They were all about her, but undoubtedly from many parallel universes. The only thing they all had in common, aside from her appearance and date of birth, was the fact that in all of them, she died. At a young age, too. In some she drowned, in some was killed, she even killed herself once.<p>

Suddenly, Byakuran sat up.

"Ah, Sho-chan, I see you've read these."

"Byakuran-san, forgive me, I was just curious…"

His apology was cut off as Byakuran placed his hands on his face, then went further and pull on his hair, looking as if he was in pain and spoke.

"I never stopped loving her, you know. I should have never pushed her away. No matter what I do, or how many times I save her, the result is always the same."

He then stopped, as if remembering something.

"Never mind, you don't know what I'm talking about. So, Sho-chan, why such a late visit?" He smiled his usual carefree smile, as if nothing ever happened.

Irie handed him the report he was carrying, and left. Byakuran was wrong. He did know what he was talking about. Irie's stomach started to hurt as he realized that another person has suffered because of his selfish actions.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p>"So you see, Tsunayoshi-kun, I was hoping you would help me find this girl, and if possible, save her in this time."<p>

Tsuna was shocked at what he heard, but nodded none the less.

"Of course, I'll do everything I can, I promise."

But then the inheritance ceremony started, and the Shimon attacked. Tsuna's promise lay forgotten, and Irie hadn't mentioned it again. Instead, he started the search on his own.

Three years later, he found her. Or her grave, to be precise. She passed away a couple of months before that. He dropped on his knees out of desperation and shouted.

"DAMMIT!"

He then noticed a white orchid on her grave. He could only hope that _he_ saw her one last time, and said goodbye properly this time.

Next to the flower was a note

_If only I hadn't pushed you away._

* * *

><p>"<strong>You never know which chain of events your actions may cause, so don't live your life thinking of the 'what if's' ! Instead, build the path you chose, and never look back." -San<strong>


End file.
